


Empire U

by junojjones



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst, BenRey - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi, PossibleReyluxOneDay, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Smut, Stormpilot, force sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junojjones/pseuds/junojjones
Summary: A Modern Star Wars AU, where all the characters attend University together in what may seem like a normal city in a Galaxy not so far away.Except there is still the Force.And the First Order.And the Resistance.Moment of Truth: This started off as a smutty one shot attempt that failed miserably when Poe Dameron showed up and ruined it. Plot snuck in, and here I am a year later putting time and effort into re-writing every chapter because someone who inspires me believed I should. You know who you are. ( THANK YOU!)You're welcome...? ; )





	1. One

It was a brush of fingers tips.  
  
A quiet slide of thumbprints as their hands met in the dark.  
  
A subtle touch of hands as she slowly turned up the volume on the remote he'd been holding in his lap.  
  
Rey peeked up at Kylo Ren from beneath her lashes, trying to determine whether or not he had noticed, whether he had felt the jarring jolt of electricity that had sprung from that small connection. 

The silver blue light of the television lit just the barest sliver of his profile, but she could see that he was tense. His eyes focused on the movie they were watching and his hands were suddenly clenched on his knees, though she did not recall him moving. 

Heart pounding, Rey slid her eyes back to the screen, afraid that if she let her gaze linger too long he would suddenly be able to hear the hot rush of her thoughts, and she'd be caught. 

It was not the first time she had felt the heat sizzle through her at an innocent touch between them. They frequently watched movies together in the dark, tucked away in his basement apartment at the First Order frat house. Whether it was a graze of his palm while handing her a beer, or a clumsy bump of his shoulder while he made himself more comfortable, Rey always craved for more. 

Kylo Ren was the campus rock God. Broody, handsome, and conveniently brilliant, he was a senior this year and had been afforded a basement suite, which Rey could be found often studying during her second year of medical school. Rey, the campuses prep Nerd. 

The unlikely pair had met at a party that Poe and Finn had dragged them to, respectively. They had bonded over their surprisingly mutual awkwardness, love of history, the paranormal, and legends of the strange and mystical Forcers. Rey had laughed, entranced, as Kylo first told her of strong emotionless beings able to wield the very life force around them. Stories of the rebellious Ben Solo had kept her entertained well into the night, and after Poe and Finn had started hooking up, it had seemed natural for the two to start hanging out with each other as well.  

War documentaries were normally their thing, but recently Kylo proposed anything with a good sound track. He liked the way the sound felt, he'd told her, and it seemed as though the music alone, thudding, electric, and stirring, had awoken something in Rey. Something, that like the jolt of electricity still singing through her, jarred her to the core. 

Rey bit her lip, cursing herself silently as she fidgeted on his couch. She was being foolish, risking these bold experimentally accidental touches. All for the thrill of the feelings that moved through her, much like an unexplained force trilling through her veins.

 _Kylo probably thinks I'm a scrawny paper bag idiot_ \-- She thought to herself, shifting further into the encompassing cushions of the couch.

_And a creepy one too._

Her fingers locked together in her lap as she squirmed again, huffing silently at her own stupidity. They had known each other for more then a year. If Kylo wanted this sort of attention from her, he would have taken it by now, and she should just stop embarrassing herself.

The couch cushions shifted as Kylo made to get up suddenly, and Rey slid to the side colliding sharply with his shoulder. 

" Woops!" She squeaked awkwardly, desperately trying to scramble back away from him, loosing her battle with the softness of the surrounding couch, badly. 

Kylo had tensed when she'd first bumped into him, but as he watched her attempted escaped he couldn't help but chuckle, reaching and arm around her. He intended to help her straighten out, but she stopped struggling when his arm came to settle around her shoulders, and his chest tightened painfully in the moment of silence that followed. 

He held his breath, feeling the warmth of her lithe body radiate into his side. She was practically tucked right against him, and Kylo bit his lip hoping the sharp sting of his teeth would distance him from the heat that seemed to erupt from his core just at the simple touch. 

Kylo couldn't remember a time that she didn't make him feel this way.  
  
Heart pounding, chest aching, fingers twitching…  
  
He knew she was beautiful, every guy on campus with a pulse wanted her, but these feelings, _his_ feelings went beyond simple _want._ He had needed her soft smile, and delicate freckles in his life since the moment he'd met her, his Rey, shyly curled into a corner of her first Uni party as she sipped tentatively at a sweet vodka drink. 

She had absolutely enchanted him from that moment on, with her sharp wit, encompassing kindness, and beautiful intelligence. Truth be told, Kylo Ren had never been so intimidated. She was quick to call his bullshit stories that hit so close to home he hoped he could hide behind them.

And here, now, after months of secret pining, after weeks of small secret touches, she was pressed flush against his side. Her face flushed as she looking at him with an unnamed and unsettling expression.  
  
It took Kylo a full ten seconds before he realised she had stopped pulling away. 

Of course Kylo knew about her subtle advances. He was a confident if not hopeful guy. Her small touches here and there had burned through his skin with a ferocity that terrified him, causing him to shoot testing glances from beneath dark eye lashes in the dim light that reflected from his big screen. He knew, but had hardly begun to believe. 

" Kylo...?" She whispered, snapping him back to the present as she tilted her head, looking up at him.  
  
He met her gaze, and truly had meant to answer, until he felt the tentative curl of her fingers as she threaded them through his own, cupping the hand he'd placed on her shoulder. 

Rey's breath caught in her throat when Kylo's grip tightened against her shoulder. She'd whispered his name, truly intending to ask if he was all right, but his gaze was hard, and intense, and something inside her gut had stopped her from asking again. 

Her heart practically skidded to a stop when his other hand reach out and traced two strong fingers down her jaw. It was not a subtle touch, not an ounce of experimental shyness behind it. It was a bold, wanting touch, which curled a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and continued down her neck, coming to rest on her collarbone. 

" Yes...?" He managed after a moment, eyes flicking from her mouth, to the quick ticking pulse at the base of her jaw, back to her own gaze again.  
He'd forgotten what they were watching, what he had intended to get up for, and was simply lost in her eyes. 

Rey couldn't remember what she was going to ask, and she bit her lower lip instead, trying to calm the riot of fluttering that had erupted throughout her under his gaze, a pooling heat curling in her abdomen. 

His fingers moved up to her jaw again, hooking the gentle curve of her cheek as he pulled her closer, giving in and dipping his mouth to hers in a rush of hot breath. 

" Hey Kyyylo!!" A voice shouted, it’s owner bounding down the stairs.  
" General Hux-ley wants to know what we are all up to--" 

Kylo jerked his head up, cradling a blushing Rey against his side, as Poe Dameron stopped short at the bottom of the stairs, and threw up his hands defensively.  
  
" Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you guys were-- I mean... Heyyyy Rey..." He ruffled his hair a little awkwardly as he leaned back on the banister trying to effect a cool exterior.

" Hey Poe..." Rey said quietly, trying to disentangle herself from Kylo and the deep couch cushions that cradled them. Once extricated, she quickly gathered her stuff up and made for the stairs.  
  
" I was--uh, just leaving." She muttered, face furiously red. 

Kylo glared at Poe while she disappeared up the stairs, the silence thickening between them.

" Well...!" Poe tired not to grin once to door to the basement clicked shut.  
" Well, well, well..." 

" Not a word, _Pilot_." Kylo gritted out, using the formal nickname to emphasis his annoyance with his best friend. 

" Hey, I didn't say anything. " Poe's grin widened. " I'm just sorry I interrupted. She looks good on you." 

" Get out." Kylo muttered, flopping back, the heat finally rising to his cheeks. She had been so close, he could still feel the press of her fingers in his palm, her moist breath on his lips. 

" Alright, but Hux still wants to know if you're going to The Finalizer tonight. Apparently The StormTroopers are playing, and donating half their cover to the fraternity. " Poe said, starting back up the stairs leading to the main floor. " He wants all the seniors to make an appearance. You should invite Rey!" He quipped, disappearing out the door. 

Kylo sighed deeply.  
  
The last thing he wanted to do was hang out in a dingy club, listening to bad punk covers while the rumours Poe had probably already started circulated the crowds around him.  
  
He knew he couldn't help it. Hux was the don of First Order House, and whatever orders he saw fit to issue were always obeyed.

 


	2. Two

Rey flopped down on her bed with a great sigh. She’d let her bag drop by the door of her small studio apartment as she flounced in, just a tad frustrated.

Still getting over her own embarrassment she stared up at the ceiling blankly. No doubt Poe would be telling the whole frat that she'd been throwing herself at Kylo, in fact she was sure they all probably knew before she'd even left FO House.

She felt her bed shift slightly as her orange tabby, BB, hopped up next to her, and squirmed against her hand for attention. She began scratching his chin absently, his loud purring a good indication that was exactly what he wanted. 

Her cheeks flushed as she recalled precisely why the guys at FO House had a reason to tease her. 

She had practically plastered herself against Kylo when Poe walked in. Though he hadn't actually kissed her, she could still taste his breath on her mouth. There was no mistaking what had been about to happen. 

 _Kylo Ren was going to kiss me..._ She though, trying to quell the giddy flips her stomach was doing. 

_Buzzzzzzz._

She reached out blindly to her small nightstand where she had tossed her phone. 

 **Finn - 2:45pm**  
GIRRRRRLLLL!!! Ur not gunna believe what I just heard at FO.

She sighed, and swiped her thumb across the screen to answer. It was only a matter of time before her best friend found out. He spent most of his time in Poe's room at the House.

 **Rey - 2:46pm**  
yeah... i know. i was there.

Her phone was suddenly bombarded by dozens of emoticons, most expressing extreme surprise. She decided to let Finn work out his excitement on his own, and dropped her phone onto her stomach as she continued to think about what had happened. 

She never thought that her awkward attempts at flirtation would elicit any results. She had certainly imagined what it would be like to have him respond to her poor attempts at seduction, but never in a million years had she ever believed he would look at her the way he had tonight, before Poe walked it. 

Her face flushed again, heat pooling within her as mind skimmed the possibilities of what could have been if their friend hadn't of barged in. 

Dammit Poe. Don't you know how to knock?!

Rey's heart suddenly sank as a new thought struck her. She sat up, gathering BB into her lap, as he continued to purr, blissfully unaware of her dread. 

What if Kylo never looked at her again? What if he was more embarrassed at being caught with her, instead of just being caught? What if all the teasing he was certainly enduring right this very minute caused him to back off?  
  
He _had_ jerked away rather quickly, and had made absolutely no attempts to stop her from leaving. 

She chewed her lip nervously, trying not to let her inner demons wreak absolutely havoc with her self-confidence. Kylo would just tell her if he wasn't interested, or if this had made him uncomfortable. 

_Buzzzzzzz_

She jumped as her phone went off and picked it up quickly. 

 **Kylo Ren - 3:13pm**  
We need to talk. Meet at The Finalizer tonight? 

"Fuck..." Rey whispered into the top of BB's purring head. 

-

Kylo glowered at his phone for the millionth time that night. Rey's short reply to his early message glowing up at him. 

 **Rey - 3:20pm**  
K.

Locking his screen, Kylo tossed his phone onto the bar top, and signalled the bar tender that he would need another double. 

_K._

Kylo's stomach had been sour ever since. He had texted her eagerly, wanting to apologized for Poe's horrible timing, and was hoping he could have used the loud dark club to afford them enough privacy to sneak away and pick up where they had left off. 

That was until she had said; "K." 

He didn't like to admit it, but that one letter response ruined any confidence that may have been built up by their earlier encounter. Combined with her hasty exit earlier that afternoon, it was clear that Rey was not interested. 

The bartender placed his double whiskey in front of him with a sympathetic smile, and grabbed the bill Kylo slipped on the counter. 

He downed most of the drink in a single gulp and then turned to face the stage. The music blaring from the band, and the dancing crowd doing little to drown out his morose thoughts. 

 

-

" Reyyyy!!!"

Rey jumped as Finn collided with her, grabbing her arm and jostling a few of the others waiting in line at coat check.

" Kriff, Finn! You scared me!" She said over the loud music surrounding them, shuffling with him as the line moved forward. 

" You're just jumpy, because Kylo Ren is here." He teased, bumping against her side with a grin, admiring her low cut-short skirted outfit. 

" Is he here already?" She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, while fidgeting with the neck of her top. " How Is Poe?" 

" You should know, you saw him this afternoon." Finn said, ignoring her attempt to change the subject. " So what happened? Everyone is talking about how you too finally hooked up. Give me all the details! I need to live vicariously!" 

" Nothing happened, Finn. It's not a thing. He's not even interested in me like that. The fact that he wanted to meet me here to "talk" makes that pretty obvious, Finn! " Rey said, quickly shedding her coat and handing it over to the hostess at the counter.

" That's not what I've heard. Poe says he was looking at you like a man dying of thirst. You're the glass of water, baby!" He said above the music, leading her closer to the dance floor, his arm still looped with hers. Rey could feel herself blush, and didn't answer, shaking her head as Finn looked toward the sound of his name being called. 

A group of Finns friends joined them, distracting him for a moment while Rey smoothed her hand over her skirt again. She didn't always wear a skirt and heels to The Finalizer on a Friday night, but she wanted to feel a little more confident then usual. She refused to admit to herself that she wanted to feel pretty, in case she was about to be rejected. 

" Fuck, I need a drink." She muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for continuing to read lovelies! The next few chapters will be quick posts, until we are all caught up with content and plot. Woot!


	3. Three

The crowd was pressing in as the StormTroopers hit the stage, the air hot and thick with alcohol. Kylo had his elbow on the bar, a new drink  
in his hand, his mouth still tingling from his last.   
  
It was the perfect buzz, and he would have been smiling on any other day. 

But as he waited for Rey's inevitable rejection he couldn't help but frown. 

" She's already here. I'm surprised you haven't found her yet. " 

Kylo didn't have to turn to know who was speaking on account of the accent, but he did anyway, taking in the slim pale figure with a shock of red hair. He was the picture or calm confident charm, sipping something pink from a tall glass with an umbrella.  

" I don't know what you're talking about." 

Hux laughed, setting his drink down next to him, and Kylo’s scowl deepened. “ Don’t be coy. Everyone knows you aren’t here for me.” The ginger man smirked, giving the umbrella a little stir.

" Go away." He said, sipping his own drink, and dismissing his House leader by turning back to the writhing crowd and loud music. 

Hux laugh was a sharp bark almost drowned out by the music.  
  
He leaned close, mouth hovering just above his ear, fingers picking at Kylo’s collar.

" You forget just how well I know you...Ben.” He purred suggestively, almost a hum. 

" Don’t." Kylo growled, eyes snapping up to catch his. " You know nothing, _General_. And don't ever call me that again." He spat, slamming his drink down, and pushing off the bar, and heading into the crowd.   
  
Hux merely smiled as he watched the taller man stalk off.   
  
_Damn._

-

" I need another drink!" Rey yelled into Finn's ear as the crowd cheered at the end of another song. Finn nodded, indicating that he would know where to find her, eyes still locked on the band.   
Rey laughed, twirling to the start of the next song, and pushed through the crowd toward the bar. 

She suddenly collided with a wall of solid man.   
" S-Sorry! " She sputtered; bracing her hands against his chest, and instantly froze. She looked up knowing instantly that it was Kylo.   
  
" Oh!..." 

She felt her blush creep up her face, and knew she should say something, but she felt paralyzed, about a million emotions warring within the middle of her chest. 

_Kiss him! No! Say something! He doesn't want you! Kiss him anyway! Run! No! Yes!_

" Hi." he said, so softly she barely heard him. She felt herself lean closer to hear better, and felt him lean in too. 

" Do you want to get out of here? " He asked abruptly, and she looked up into his eyes again, taken aback. That didn't sound like a line someone would use to reject another person. 

" REY! KYLO!!" Shouted Poe, sliding up to them with a grin, a drink in each hand. " I thought I'd find you both here." He handed each of them a glass without waiting for a response. 

" My apologies for earlier. Come dance with Finn and I!" 

" No." 

Rey was surprised that the answer came from both her own mouth and Kylo's. She looked up at him again, her blush intensifying when she saw the small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. 

" I uh, think we've had enough interruptions. Don't you?" Rey said after a moment of awkward silence between the trio. 

Poe laughed, and backed up a step. " Okay, okay! I'm out!" 

" Thank god." Kylo muttered. As close as Rey was, she felt the rumble of a laugh in his chest. 

" So... you want to get out of here? With me?" She asked, straightening her shoulders bravely. " I wasn't sure where this would go, after earlier..." She admitted. 

Kylo watched her bite her lower lip, and then looked up into her eyes again.   
" I definitely want to get out of here. With you."

" Okay. Let me just get my coat? Five minutes." She smiled, and wriggled away from, taking a large gulp of her drink, as she started to make her way across the crowd toward the coat check. 

Kylo grinned as he watched her go, and finished his drink quickly. Settling up his bill, he pushed back through the crowd toward the coat check, not paying much attention to anyone else, though many in the crowd parted when they saw him walking with purpose. 

When he saw Rey again, grabbing her coat, his heart seemed to squeeze up into his throat. She was so beautiful, her smile lighting up the whole night.

" Ready to go? " She asked, and he suddenly realized she was standing directly in front of him, bouncing on her toes to the music. He couldn't help but grin. 

" No. I forgot something." He said loudly over the music. 

" Oh?" She said rocking back onto the flat of her feet as she tilted her head up to look at him. 

He reached out and touched her jaw, moving in close, and dipped his head low to press a gentle kiss to her lips. 

Her surprised gasp was lost in the noise of the club, and Kylo lost track of where they were. Her small frame pressed against him, warm breath mingling with his, and he deepened the kiss with a gentle sweep of his tongue against hers. It shot sparks all the way up his spine, and it took him a long moment before he could pull away.   
He looked down at her, her dark eyes peering up at him above flushed cheeks, and he suddenly realized that she was everything. 

" I just... Couldn't wait another second." He said against her lips. " Was that okay?" The sudden rush of emotions their kiss had brought on made him sound a little unsure. 

Rey's blush deepened, and her fingers found his as she took his hand. 

" Only if you promise to do it again. Right this second. " She said shyly. 

Forgetting all about the crowded club, and his earlier brooding, grinning wolfishly, and did just that.


	4. Four

Kylo had only hesitated for a second before allowing his hand to move from his own lap to Rey's knee. 

Rey didn't hesitate at all in placing her hand on his, curling her fingers with his, a small smile curling the corner of her mouth. 

" We didn't have to leave- I mean, if you were having fun..." Kylo said after a few moments of silence, glancing over at her. 

Rey was shaking her head before he was even finished speaking. " No ... I mean I was having fun but I wanted to. To leave with you." Her smile widened. 

Kylo nodded, trying to remain casual, though his heart thudded in his chest. He glanced to the front of the cab, finding the driver watching them in the rear view. He glared until the cab driver snapped his eyes back onto the road, face mottling in an uneven blush. 

" Okay." He continued quietly. " Are you hungry? Did you want to go somewhere? " He asked, curling his fingers against hers, glancing to make sure the twitchy eyed taxi driver continued to ignore them. 

" No, your place is fine." Rey answered, tracing senseless patterns onto the back of his hand with her free hand. 

Kylo looked at her, struck again by her gaze. She was looking at him with an expression he'd never seen on her face before. Wide dark eyes seemed to pull him in, and the small smirking quirk at the corner of her mouth did nothing to help regulate his pulse. 

On impulse, Kylo pulled her hand up to his lips, and pressed a chaste kiss against her knuckles.   
  
" Good." He whispered, voice low.   
  
Rey's breath hitched in her chest when his lips brushed her fingers, adding to the giddiness from the alcohol in her system. She knew she wasn't drunk, but the way he was staring at her now, in the dimly lit back seat of the cab, made her blood zing through her veins. 

" Rey... I--" He started, stopping because she reached up and traced a delicate finger along his lower lip. She smiled softly, and nodded without really knowing why. 

" I know. I feel it too." 

Kylo was tempted to ravage her mouth right then and there, but a quick glance at the front of the cab, and the awkward flickering eyes in the rear view mirror were enough to dissuade him. He settled instead for leaning into her touch and pressing his lips against her fingers again. 

His heart was absolutely pounding out of his chest by the time the cab pulled up to the First Order House. He paid the cab driver impatiently as he glanced at the dark house. He was suddenly grudgingly pleased that Hux had practically ordered the entire house out to represent their frat at The Finalizer tonight. 

Rey held his hand as they made their way across the yard, practically skipping to keep up with his long strides. They both were short of breath and laughing by the time Ren locked them inside the house. 

Rey felt her heart swell with giddy happiness as Kylo pulled her back towards the basement door, barely stopping long enough to actually open the door before passing through it. 

The stairs were a blur, and then suddenly she was pressed up against the wall just at the base of them, Kylo looming over her, eyes dark and intense. 

Rey reached up, threading her fingers into his hair, tugging him closer, until he was pressing up against her. 

" I want you. " She said, emboldened by the fire seemingly coursing through her veins. 

His mouth was on hers in seconds, hot and demanding, hands gripping her waist, and lifting her up further into his embrace. 

The fire inside of her flared and sparked into a raging inferno as she hooked her legs around his hips for better leverage, fully pressing into him as she kissed him back furiously. 

Kylo moaned against her mouth unashamedly, running his tongue ravenously across her mouth, begging entrance. He felt himself tremble when she opened her mouth to him, an incredible cascade of emotions and fire poured through him. 

He felt like a man possessed, desperate and hungry for her. Every movement of her hips against him, every slant of her mouth across his to deepen their kiss crashed through him, making his knees tremble. When she tugged his hair greedily while kissing him, they nearly buckled right out from under him. 

Gently, he pulled her away from the wall, and carried her to his bed. He released her from his kiss for just a moment to look into her eyes as he let her legs drop to the bed.   
Standing on the bed as she was now, she nearly reached his height. She seemed to revel in it, smirking at him, as her arms wrapped around his neck. He smirked back, and stopped her giggle with another heated kiss. 

It wasn't long before Rey's own trembling legs threatened to give out on her.   
She thrilled at the thought that she was actually here, kissing him. Actually kissing the friend she'd secretly been pining over for months.   
  
Stars could Kylo kiss! 

She tugged on his shirt, pulling him forward onto the bed with her, and she let herself fall back gently. He moved her effortlessly up to his pillows, sliding a hand up under her shirt for good measure, causing her to gasp as gooseflesh rippled up her arms at the skin on skin contact. 

His mouth left hers only to lave hot open-mouthed kisses to her neck. Rey let her head fall to one side, giving him better access, and nearly came off the bed when he nipped the sensitive flesh below her ear. 

" Kylo..." She moaned, his name tasting like sweet sin on her lips. 

She felt more than heard the low growl of approval coming from deep in his chest at the sound of his name, and she suddenly couldn't stand just laying there anymore. Her small hands tugged his shirt up, dragging greedy fingers across his tension hardened flesh. She wanted him, wanted him so badly to feel the same heat that was rioting through her. 

Small spasms, and he gasped at her touch, staring down at her, breath harsh, seemingly stunned by her touch. She brought her mouth within inches of his, feeling his hot breath pulse across her lips. 

" I want this off." She said, unsure where the vixen speaking came from, but she didn't care, she was absolutely on fire for him, and all shyness had been left in the cab. 

He nodded, and reached back one handed to tug the shirt off, and fling it on the floor in one swift motion as he sat back on his knees to allow her full access. 

Rey was stunned into silence as she took in his chiselled form. Hard muscle dipped and rippled across his stomach, scars marking him from hips to shoulders. They didn't mar him though, they were beautiful, and seemed to accentuate his powerful grace. 

Kylo watched as she took in his scars. In truth he had forgotten them until the moment her eyes fell to them, and he had stilled cautiously. The scars of his past had always made him self-conscious. The hunger in her eyes did not fade however, and she reached out for him again, so he complied. 

He slid his hands down her sides, and slowly toyed with the front buckle on her skirt, watching her for any sign of distress. She moved her hips instead, urging him onward with fingers sliding back into his hair, her mouth reaching up for his again. 

He kissed her slowly, drawing out little sounds from the back of her throat as he nipped his way across her lower lip, his hands making quick work of the opening of her skirt. He pushed it off of her, letting her kick it off haphazardly before sliding his hand down the front of her panties. 

They gasped in unison as his fingers parted wet flesh. Rey moaned, gripping the back of his head tightly as he began to delve deeper into her heat, pulsing his digits into her sex. 

" Rey, you are so beautiful." He murmured as he watched her reacting to his touch, overwhelmed with her honest response. 

" Oh Stars!" Was all she could manage in reply, hips undulating involuntarily beneath him. 

He shook his head pressing his forehead to hers for a moment, and pulled away slowly before things went too far, practically shaking with his need.   
" Can I-- should I get a condom?" He asked, while he was still able to, voice low. 

She watched him for a moment, pupils blown wide with desire. She kissed him, fingers tightening in his dark locks for a moment. 

" Yes. Please. Yes." She finally replied, nodding, lips still brushing against his greedily. 

With one final nip to her lower lip, Kylo pushed himself up off of her, staggering slightly on weak knees. 

" I'll be right back." He said hurriedly, walking towards the back of his flat, to the bathroom. 

As the light switched on, Rey could hear him riffling through drawers quickly, and she smirked to herself as she lay waiting, flushed and breathing unevenly, while a stream of half hearted mumbled curses followed each soft bang of a drawer. 

There was a suddenly contrastingly loud _click_ near the foot of the bed, and Rey's heart suddenly stopped. 

" Tell me where he is..." Came a shaky voice from the shadows behind the trembling hand, holding a gun pointed directly at her. 

Rey sat up with a silent terrified yelp, caught between terror and trying to cover her half naked form with Kylo’s sheets. 

" Don't make a fucking sound!" The man in the shadows whispered violently, moving forward into a beam of moonlight coming from the basement window. " Tell me where the fuck Ben Solo is!" 

Rey shook her head absolutely stunned, unable to process, unable to think. 

" I'll fucking kill you if you don't tell me." he said a little louder, voice cracking from stress. 

Rey suddenly recognized the darting red-rimmed eyes of the taxi driver, and she was suddenly filled with rage. This man had driven them home and then broken into the Frat House under some delusion that Ben Solo was hiding under the bed. Rey straightened her shoulder, anger, fear, and hysteria flowing through her to a sharpened point. 

" No." She said calmly, and it seemed for a moment that the man was paralyzed. His eyes widened, and Rey felt a pulsing through her body akin to a second heart beat.

Suddenly, there was a shift in shadows from the other side of the flat, and Kylo emerged with his hand outstretched, just as an unseen force threw the man back into the opposing wall, crashing him into the entertainment centre. Shelves, figurines, and man went tumbling to the ground with a resounding crash, and then stillness, as he lay unmoving beneath the rubble. The gun had been tossed with a dull thud to the ground at Kylo’s feet. 

Rey gaped at him, clutching the sheets to her chest, horrified but what she had just felt. Kylo quickly jumped to her, hands seemingly checking her for wounds. When he seemed sure that Rey was unharmed, he looked up at her, shaking his head slowly. Rey’s thoughts suddenly seemed to catch up to her, and she shook her head too.

" You're a _Forcer_?!" They both exclaimed, looking into each other's eyes at the same time. 

And again, in unison, " _What_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate it if you have even made it this far. As you can tell, this is a rewrite of my former fic "TBD" ( Which truthfully stood for To Be Determined because I had no idea what I was doing.) 
> 
> I realized recently that I do indeed want to continue writing this story with actual plot, so as a result I am reposting edited Chapters that I have added to and refined in order to give you a better story experience.
> 
> Yes there will be smut. Yes there will be Reylo. Maybe even Reylux, because I still can't make up my mind. 
> 
> TBD will be deleted once this fic is caught up. 
> 
> Thanks again for everyone still reading. Please leave CC in the comment below, and Kudos to keep me writing.


End file.
